


No Take Backs

by idontbebooshed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Fluff, M/M, Selectively Mute Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontbebooshed/pseuds/idontbebooshed
Summary: Castiel met a new boy at recess today.





	No Take Backs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a short little tid bit (for now anyways), I hope you enjoyed! Leave some love and thoughts!

Castiel felt a heavy tap on his shoulder as he was standing in the recess line to go back inside the school. The line always bustled with conversation and second grade gossip, but he never participated. Perhaps not purely out of choice. As he turned to see who had tapped him, his eyes were drawn down to the boy’s shirt that said ‘I wuv hugs’, then to the boy’s freckles and gap toothed smile.

“Hi! I’m Dean! What’s your name?”

Castiel blinked in confusion, looking around. Wondering to himself if this boy was actually talking to him of all people.

The boy, Dean, laughed, “Yeah, you, silly.”  
Castiel ducked his head instead of answering, raising his hands to the height his stomach as he glanced down at them. He couldn’t answer. Wouldn’t.

“Hey,” Dean said, in a very soft voice as he bent down to catch Castiel’s eyes, like he was talking to a scared animal. His eyes darted back and forth over Castiel’s face for a second, then caught a glimpse of the blue eyed boy’s backpack that was labeled ‘Castiel’ on it. “Cast-ieel? Casssteil? Ca—Cas? Can I call you Cas?”

Castiel nodded slowly, with a small smile tugging at his lips. Cas. He liked it. It was better than Cassie.

Dean smiled back, nodding too, “You don’t gotta talk if you don’t wanna. But, I was just wondering if you’d be my friend?” Castiel frowned and stared at the boy.

It was Dean’s turn to fidget, he looked at his sneakers as he kicked at the ground. “It’s my first day here and,” he breathed out deeply, “I don’t really know anyone. So would you?”

There wasn’t a peep from Castiel, but as the boy slowly looked up, he must’ve noticed the boy nodded.

“Yeah?” Dean’s smile was lopsided, hopeful.  
Castiel’s lips turned up too and before he knew what was happening, Dean had swooped in for a hug, happily squealing, “That’s awesome! Best friends forever! No take backs!”

And, for only God knows why, Castiel couldn’t imagine a single reason why he would ever take it back.


End file.
